Where in the world is inuyasha?
by Crazyinulover
Summary: Kagome is ready to go to bed but Inuyasha's nowhere in sight ~~ rated pg-13 for mentions of sex and bad language


WHERE'S INUYASHA?  
  
A/N whats up my friends! this is a one shot fic that i just thought up while trying to sleep very stupid i recomend you read secrets,forgotton memories, and sisters first though just to know who the ocs are O.~  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha if I didI wouldn't be writeing this now would I  
  
****************************************  
  
Kagome: * snuggles into blanket * Where's inuyasha?  
  
*rustles in bush* ( Kag means kagome okay?)  
  
Kag: Inuyasha?* out of the bush walks.....Miroku!!!* MIROKU!!!  
  
Miroku: Sorry Kagome I don't mean to intrude but where's sango sleeping.  
  
Kag: oh okay she's about a quater mile thataway * she pointed towards east*  
  
Mir: oh okay bye.  
  
Kag: O.O Alllllllrighty then *bush rustles again* Hello? Inuyasha?  
  
Who else should walk out than Kouga!  
  
Kou: Hey my woman need some company?  
  
Kag: Nooooooo I thought we went over this al ready I am Inuyasha's mate So scram asshole!  
  
Kouga looks downridden and goes back into the bush.  
  
Kag: Where the fuck is that dog boy!  
  
Sess: Who me?  
  
Kag: *turns around to see sessomaru standing there* HELL NO!!!( sorry people who think Kagome & Sessomaru make a good couple I don't lets leave it at that k?)  
  
Sess: Sorry jeez you don't have to be so harsh about it.* walks back into bush*  
  
Kag: Jeez this is getting weird  
  
Mike:(Read the story sfms) whats getting weird?  
  
Kag: AHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mike: AHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kag: AHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: AHHH!!!!!  
  
Kag: Wait it's only you.You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to.  
  
Mike: Hey I'll have you know I could kick your ass!  
  
Kag: look a chipmonk.  
  
Mike : OH NOOOO GET IT AWAY!!!! * runs away *  
  
Kag: *snort* Now where's my puppy?* looks around for Inuyasha sees the bush moving* Inuyasha?  
  
No it was not our favriot Hanyou it was the stupid water one.  
  
Parthos: Hahahahaha you called him puppy!  
  
Kag: At least I have someone now go away. *Parthos still sniggering goes into the bush*  
  
Yet again the bush moves Kagome looks over expectantly only to see Naraku and Janus crawl out. Exasperated to see her 2 worst enemys ( besides kikiyo and for those who don't know who janus is read my fic)  
  
Wait a tick........  
  
Naraku........  
  
Janus.......  
  
P.J on........  
  
Kag: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S NARAKU AND JANUS!!!!!  
  
Surpisingly they scramble away at her screams.  
  
Kag: How odd I just wanna sleep!  
  
Aramis and Fanga pop out of the bush giggling once they realized there was a girl staring at them they walked away, still giggling.  
  
Kagome sighed and flipped over opisite to the bush.  
  
Kag: Where the fuck is inuyasha!!!!!  
  
Inu; I'm right here Kagome.  
  
She flipped over to see her mate standing there with his shirt and jacket thingy over his arm only wearing pants and well of corse the rosary.  
  
Kag: Oh inuyasha almost every guy I know stumbled in here before you.  
  
Inu: well I'm here now arn't I  
  
He bended over and kissesd her his tounge begging for entrance as he slipped under the cover.....  
  
Someone was giggling in the bush.  
  
Inu: IRON REAVER SOUL STEELER!! * the bushes plop down to reveal Aramis, Parthos, Mike, Miroku, and Kouga.  
  
Men in the bush: Oops * gets up and runs away Inuyasha who was about to follow was pulled down by kagome who instantly snuggled up to his chest*  
  
Kag: leave it for morning excerize. Honestly what men will do for porn.*sighs*  
  
Inu: Porn whazzat? * Kagome leans over and wispers in his ear what porn is * oh okay ... Wait WHAT.  
  
Before he could move Kagome yelled sit and snuggled up and went to sleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
What was I on when I wrote this? well tell me what ya think!!  
  
Mike: you seriously didn't know what porn is?  
  
Inu: Growls * cracks his knuckles*  
  
Mike: eep going now need patato chips * runs away* 


End file.
